In a computer system using a graphical user interface (GUI), the user is presented with a "focus" group which is an area displayed on the screen which will receive input from the computer keyboard. The focus group is typically delineated in some manner to set it off from the remainder of the screen. The focus group normally includes a plurality of data entry fields. The user of an application program must typically navigate through a number of fields in the focus group by pointing to the next field using a pointing device such as a mouse or by cycling through the fields by repetitively pressing a predetermined key such as tab or an arrow key.
Focus groups serve a number of purposes. By grouping the data entry fields into a focus group, the user's concept of the logical grouping of data entry fields is reinforced. This improves the understandability of the data entry process. In addition, focus groups reduce the possibility of data entry errors by rotating the focus through fields in an appropriate order. Focus groups also help the novice user learn the usual dam entry sequence by leading the user through the most typical data entry sequence.
As data entry tasks become more complex, the need for multiple focus groups becomes evident. At best, GUI systems provide a provision for multiple "windows" in which each window can contain a focus group. However, to move between focus groups, the user must change active windows. The manner in which the user cycles through windows is poorly standardized; hence, the user must learn different key strokes for different data entry tasks. In addition, the user must take the time to navigate to the correct window. If a large number of windows are active, many keystrokes may be needed to perform the required navigation. Furthermore, if the user inadvertently transfers to the wrong window and starts to type, input errors can occur.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved GUI.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a GUI having multiple focus groups.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.